Kiss and make up
by Redwing
Summary: Seeing's as how they didn't kiss in TTT, I'm making it happen! Aragorn/Legolas slash, what should have been in the movie! *Completed*


KISS AND MAKE UP  
  
Author: Redwing  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas *of course!*  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seeing's as how they didn't kiss and make up in TTT, I'm making it happen!  
  
Aragorn/Legolas slash, what should have happened in the movie!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these guys, I wish I did, but alas. No. *sigh*  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas sat, fletching arrows for the night's battle. He cringed when he thought of what he had said to Aragorn earlier.  
  
"They are afraid." Aragorn had said in Elvish , quietly.  
  
"And they should be - three hundred against ten thousand!" He'd snapped.  
  
A frown. "They have more hope defending themselves here than in Edoras."  
  
Losing his tenacious hold on his temper. "They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!"  
  
A furious look ghosted across Aragorn's face. "Then I shall die as one of them!" He'd roared, in Gondorian, so that all the would-be- warriors heard and understood the ranger's final words. He remembered the look on Aragorn's face before he stormed away, and the looks that he himself had been given from the Rohirrim, oldsters and younglings alike.  
  
As he'd made his own departure, ignoring the insistent pulls from Gimli, he'd glanced out to the crowd of Rohirrim, and what he saw made him stare at his shoes since. Looks of anger, unbridled, from the men, some far past their prime, and terror on the boys faces. An angry buzz had run through the crowd, backed by fear, poisonous like a snake, hissing "Elf."  
  
Since Aragorn's departure, Legolas had made his way to an empty room, doing his best to avoid more of the horse-lords; he knew what the people felt towards him and his kind, and he did not want to face Theoden's wrath.  
  
Snarling silently as he broke the fletching on an arrow, he threw it down in disgust. Realising that he was getting nowhere, he gathered up his arrows into his quiver and left the room.  
  
Walking through the corridors of Helm's Deep, his mind kept wandering to the furious, stricken look on Aragorn's face at his hastily spoken opinions. The sword of fear that had plunged straight through his heart as Aragorn retorted that he would die as one of them, the Rohirrim, and the regret that followed in the fear's path. And Gimli, holding him back, stopping him from following the man and apologising.  
  
Apologising. I should do that now, he thought, before Saruman's army comes. So he crept through the maze of corridors, peeking into rooms and chambers.  
  
Just when he was about to give up, he heard a faint chinking noise, coming to him from down the hall. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went towards it. Approaching the doorway, he paused as he heard Aragorn's voice, muttering to himself.  
  
Legolas stood still, unsure of what to do. He heard Aragorn fiddle with his chain mail, and made up his mind.  
  
Gliding into the room silently, he watched as the ranger prepared himself, slipping clothing and armour on, one on the other, each layer covering up more of the man's body, until the only golden skin that showed was that of his hands and throat.  
  
Steeling himself, Legolas said quietly, "We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."  
  
Aragorn turned, slowly, looking at him, before replying, his voice laden with meaning, "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas."  
  
Legolas released a breath that he did not know he'd been holding, and smiled. Thank Valor, he thought, he isn't mad at me.  
  
He was surprised as Aragorn reached out and grasped his shoulder, surprised but inwardly pleased. His skin tingled where the man's hand lay on his shoulder, but he had enough wits about him to return the gesture.  
  
Something passed between them, between their contact, and both man and elf felt it, for Aragorn's grip tightened as did Legolas', and they pulled each other closer. Legolas' chest tightened as Aragorn pulled him close, unspoken emotion damming in his throat.  
  
"Legolas, we will not fail." Aragorn whispered huskily into his ear, "I will not let anything happen to you."  
  
Legolas choked. "It is not myself that I fear for, Aragorn. I fear for you."  
  
"Don't." The man breathed, "I will not leave you."  
  
Legolas' heart tightened painfully. "You promise?"  
  
"You have my word." The man replied, pulling Legolas closer, until their lips met.  
  
"I do not wish to lose you, Legolas. I could not bear it." He said softly, when they pulled apart. "It would break my heart if something were to happen to you."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  
  
Snapping apart, Legolas and Aragorn stood as Gimli stood amidst a dress of chain mail.  
  
"It's a bit tight around the chest." 


End file.
